Primera cita
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: La primera cita de James y Draco no va precisamente como ellos lo planearon, pero eso no significa necesariamente que haya salido todo mal.


_HP es de JK_

* * *

 **Primera cita**

James alzó el rostro al escuchar la puerta, al contrario de las otras cinco veces, en este caso no lo hizo en vano. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, uno de un traje viejo de su padre que por el nerviosismo y el calor que le daba le hacía sudar como un pollo, lo que hacía que tuviese que arrascarse las piernas como un adolescente a medio crecer el vello por los picores que recibía. Pero claro, estaba en el restaurante de más clase de todo Londres, de toda Inglaterra incluso, no iba a ir con sus vaqueros rotos y una camiseta cualquiera. No sólo era el mejor restaurante, que en palabras más mundanas significaba unas doscientas libras cada grano de arroz, sino que la persona con la cual cenaba era alguien que tenía demasiada clase y demasiado estilo; eso, nuevamente a un idioma más de calle, significa que era un snob de cuidado. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy cenando en un restaurante romántico y muggle con el hijo de Harry Potter, James. Seguro que si alguien, en quinto o sexto curso le hubiese dicho esa situación, Draco le habría escupido en la cara antes de reírse con fuerza, llamando a toda la casa Slytherin a coro. Pero la vida es algo impredecible, un día quieres asesinar con tus propias manos a una persona y al siguiente deseas beneficiarte a su hijo. Draco se sentó y James no pudo evitar entornar los ojos; un fuerte olor a colonia le inundó las fosas nasales, de esa colonia de persona madura, adulta, esa colonia fuerte que James, aún con rasgos de adolescente o incluso infante y pensamientos algo infantiles a los recién cumplidos dieciocho años, sintió de una manera pesada y casi dolorosa, aunque prefirió no quejarse en lo más mínimo.

No es que James mirase a Draco con miedo, más bien era una vergüenza por la situación combinada con lo mucho que le había impuesto desde siempre el mayor. Draco era alguien poderoso en muchos sentidos, le habían hablado muy mal de él casi toda su familia de manera que cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos, James no pudo evitar que ese sentimiento continuase allí, ese cuasi miedo, esa sensación de tener que subirse a una escalera para llegar a la suela de los zapatos de Draco. Y Draco se había disculpado con James por muchas cosas en el tiempo que pasaron, primero de amistad y posteriormente de romance. Se disculpó por su comportamiento con padre, madre, tíos... con toda su familia, se disculpó por su comportamiento en Hogwarts... James no necesitaba ni una de esas disculpas, el pasado era eso, pasado, el presente era lo único que le importaba.

Y su presente era una cena romántica con Draco. Un Draco algo menos frío que lo que había sido siempre. Draco se excusaba diciendo que era "cálido" con James por ser precisamente James que con el resto era alguien frío; ambos coincidían en eso pero discrepaban en algo: Draco aseguraba que James era la excepción a su comportamiento, James aseguraba que la forma en la que Draco le trataba era su verdadera forma de ser. Su presente era una primera cita, una primera cita con Draco y primera cita en general. No es que James no hubiese tenido antes pareja, claro que las había tenido, pero apenas tonterías de adolescente que no duran ni un par de meses y que muchas veces no se podía considerar ni una relación. Igualmente, aunque alguna vez hubiese tenido una, no se habría parecido ni por asomo a lo que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Draco dejó dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, antes de dejar un tercero sobre sus labios; apenas fue un roce, pero hizo que James tuviese que cerrar un momento los ojos, con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Se sentía nervioso, se sentía incluso cohartado. Normalmente era un chico muy vivaracho, que solía bromear sobre la vejez de Draco y bastante más mimoso y besucón, pero no se atrevía. Draco se lo había dicho varias veces, pero no importaba las veces que lo dijese, no iba a dejar de sentirse nervioso, intentando que el contrario no le viese como un niño, intentando no dejar en ridículo a Draco por alguna acción o por algo que dijo.

—¿Nervioso? —la voz de Draco salió en forma de un susurro a la vez que se escuchó un apenas audible crujido, lo que significaba que Draco se había sentado, frente a él. James abrió los ojos, observando fijamente los azules del Malfoy—. Supongo que sí —se respondió a sí mismo, colocándose sobre la silla para estar más cómodo y acercándose a la mesa—. Quizá debería haber escogido otro...

—¡No!

Quizá la voz de James sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que en un primer momento había planeado, pero consiguió el propósito deseado: que Draco no continuase la frase. Draco había escogido el restaurante y le había preguntado a James. James ya había supuesto su comportamiento allí, comportamiento que finalmente estaba padeciendo en ese momento, de manera que había pedido a Draco que si podía escoger otro. Vio algo en su mirada, no dijo nada, no hizo ningún gesto que supusiese algo malo con la respuesta de James, simplemente el menor vio algo en su mirada, quizá algo que ni siquiera existiese, pero finalmente le pidió que reservase allí.

La relación de James y Draco no era precisamente una demasiado común. Draco tenía ya cuarenta y cuatro años mientras James apenas había cumplido los dieciocho; el tema de la edad no era un impedimento dentro de la relación, pero no sabían cómo podrían reaccionar los de fuera. La relación era completamente secreta excepto para la parejita feliz de Scorpius y Albus, los cuales se daban el placer de opinar acerca de la relación de los que eran mayores que ellos. De hecho, ese era el primer acto público que hacían como una relación, incluso simplemente como una relación de amistad. Un restaurante muggle era lo máximo a lo que se atrevían en ese momento, Draco era demasiado conocido y James casi que también. No es como si se avergonzasen de salir, más bien no querían ser molestados por ningún ser que se crea con la autoridad moral para opinar acerca de la relación.

—Este lugar... —tragó saliva antes de volver a rascar su pierna— es... es perfecto sí.

Lo cierto es que a James le daba un poco igual el restaurante en el que cenasen; desde pequeño había aprendido que la comida es comida, que todo lo que entra, sin importar la forma o precio, va a salir por el mismo lugar y de la misma forma. La razón de que quisiese cenar allí era que quería demostrar algo, ¿a Draco, a Scorpius, a Albus, a sí mismo? En realidad ni él mismo sabía a quién lo quería demostrar. Pero quería hacerlo, quería demostrar que no era tan joven, inmaduro e inexperto como suponía que todos pensaban que era; no era una especie de juguete para Draco, un jovencito del que disfrutaba de vez en cuando mientras esperaba una pareja estable. Si pensaba sólo un segundo, se daría cuenta de que de los tres que sabían de la relación, dos jamás pensarían así y el otro, Draco, siempre intentaba hacerle sentir lo mejor posible en todos los aspectos, incluidas las inseguridades. Draco siempre intentaba comportarse con James como lo haría con un hombre, no con un niño. Igual las voces de su cabeza tenían razón y no era más que un niño inmaduro.

La cena continuó de una manera más o menos normal; dentro de lo que cabe, con lo extraña e impensable que se ve la relación desde fuera, puede considerarse casi normal, pero con una pareja común sería un comportamiento extraño. Mientras que Draco pidió lo que deseaba cenar, James no pudo evitar pedir lo más barato del menú, aunque barato igual no era la palabra, más bien lo menos caro. Le dijo a Draco que no tenía demasiada hambre y en parte era verdad pues los nervios y los sentimientos encontrados no le dejaban muchas ganas de comer, pero también se hubiese sentido demasiado mal de haber pedido algo caro, como una supermodelo saliendo con un hombre anciano con mucho dinero del que se aprovechaba. James tampoco quería ser una especie de conejita para Draco, alguien que le diese su cuerpo a cambio de caprichos caros.

A la mitad de la cena, Draco se ausentó un momento para ir al baño; ese momento fue aprovechado por James para rascarse las piernas con las manos, planteándose seriamente usar un tenedor. Apenas pudo comer durante la cena, cena que sucedió en un silencio casi sepulcral en la cual James se pasó alternando entre rascarse las piernas y muslos, pensar en lo mal que se siente y coger muy de vez en cuando un trozo de carne para llevárselo a la boca. Draco volvió a los pocos minutos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó simplemente Draco, parándose ante el chico y alzando ambas cejas.

James no dijo nada. No había comido casi nada, de manera que no le importó demasiado dejar su plato casi intacto en la mesa y ponerse en pie, caminando hacia afuera tras Draco. James pasó el tiempo usado desde la mesa hasta afuera del restaurante pensando en qué había hecho mal, si Draco podría estar cabreado por algo o si le había sentado algo mal de la comida y se encontraba indispuesto. No fue hasta que, una vez en la calle, sintió la mano de Draco agarrando la suya y acariciándole de manera suave con el pulgar que no dejó de hacerse preguntas y comenzó a sentirse mínimamente calmado.

Draco y James caminaron de la mano por las calles de Londres, iban caminando de manera lenta, tranquila, como si no tuviesen ninguna prisa. El coche del Malfoy se encontraba a apenas doscientos metros del restaurante, pero el corto trayecto no impidió disfrutar al mayor de la calidez del menor en su mano, el cuerpo algo frío del chico pegándose a él, intentando buscar un poco de calidez. Llegaron al coche; Draco lo abrió y finalmente soltó la mano de James, encaminándose hacia la puerta del conductor, entrando y encendiendo la calefacción. James caminó lentamente tras él, arrastrando los pies y encaminándose a la puerta del copiloto, entrando. Se sentó y se frotó las manos; el tiempo de Londres era demasiado frío, suerte que Draco había conectado la calefacción y podía comenzar a sentir los dedos de nuevo.

—Draco. Lo siento... mucho.

James no se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia el Malfoy; estaba demasiado ocupado temblando en el sitio, mirando fijamente el lugar de donde salía el aire caliente, poniendo sus manos frente a dicha rendija para sentir de esta manera con mayor claridad la calidez que desprendía. James era delgado y algo bajo, lo que hacía que sintiese el frío con más rapidez que alguien con mayor masa muscular; en ese momento, la zona más fría eran sus manos, pero no podía evitar al sentir escalofríos en el resto del cuerpo mientras éste comenzaba a entrar en calor.

—A veces eres idiota.

Eso fue lo único que dijo Draco. No comenzó a conducir, no hizo el mínimo movimiento, simplemente se quedó observando fijamente a James a la espera de una mirada que al parecer no iba a llegar con tal facilidad. Optó por rodar los ojos ante la actitud algo infantil de James; es cierto, era un chico tierno y en momentos como esos, se le hacía irresistiblemente adorable, pero cuando el gen Potter salía a relucir en su máximo esplendor, realmente parecía un idiota. Alargó la mano hacia el asiento trasero, tomando una pequeña bolsa de papel que posteriormente procedió a dejar sobre las rodillas del Potter.

—¿Y esto?

James miró finalmente a Draco; lo hizo con cierta incredulidad y desconcierto, no sabía muy bien qué había en la bolsa ni lo que iba a pasar el resto de la noche. Al darse cuenta que estaba mirando directamente a Draco, desvió la mirada como si su visión le quemase, le doliese de una manera inenarrable e inhumana. Bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa, que miró con total curiosidad mientras jugaba por la parte de arriba entre sus manos.

—Son tus vaqueros, Potter —respondió el Malfoy con cierta impaciencia.

James a veces le sacaba de quicio, pero le molestaba cuando no lo hacia a propósito, cuando se comportaba así porque era su forma de ser. A Draco le molestaba que James pensase que se había enfadado, que estaba decepcionado o Dios sabe qué cosas estaban pasando por esa cabecita loca. Pero, como si realmente de un niño se tratase, a Draco no le quedaba más que comportarse con toda la paciencia del mundo; si le daba tiempo, todo se arreglaría. James, por su parte, abrió finalmente la bolsa, comprobando que realmente estaban dentro un par de sus vaqueros, unos gruesos de color azul marino que usaba sobre todo en invierno. Creyó entender lo que quería decir Draco.

James se desabrochó los pantalones como pudo y comenzó a quitárselos. El coche era grande, él pequeño pero eso no impedía que fuese bastante más complicado que si estuviese de pie o sentado en una habitación mínimamente amplia. Una vez se hubo quitado los pantalones infernales se los pasó a Draco, observando por un momento sus propias piernas para comprobarlas ligeramente rojas; estaban así por los pantalones, por el sudor de los nervios y por su propia culpa, por todo lo que había arrascado. Sopló un poco en sus piernas en un intento de aliviarlas antes de ponerse los vaqueros, vistiéndose nuevamente y cubriendo con la tela sus piernas nuevamente.

—¿Mejor? —James asintió ante la pregunta del Malfoy. Rodó los ojos, acercándose entonces para dejar un pequeño beso en su cabeza, lanzando los pantalones a la parte trasera del coche, donde anteriormente habían estado los vaqueros—. Pues vamos.

Draco comenzó entonces a conducir, moviéndose por entre las calles y callejuelas del centro de Londres. James estaba apoyado en la ventana, observando los edificios y las señales de tráfico pasar a su lado, absorto en sus propios sentimientos. Draco observaba de vez en cuando al chico y para qué mentir, de vez en cuando también se fijaba de manera superficial en el trasero del chico, ahora marcado por la posición en la que se encontraba; le miraba el máximo tiempo que podía, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la carretera durante demasiado tiempo pues no quería tener un accidente.

—Ya hemos llegado.

James sacudió un poco la cabeza y se restregó ligeramente los ojos con ambas manos; había llegado un momento en el que había pasado de estar pensando a quedarse dormido, apoyado contra la ventana del coche de Draco; eso le hizo sentirse incluso un poco más niño e infantil. Miró un momento el lugar donde había aparcado Draco, percatándose entonces de dónde estaban.

—Esto es un McDonalds —observó a Draco, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro.

—Bueno, te has quedado con hambre y yo siempre he querido probar la comida de aquí.

—Pero... —James frunció ligeramente los labios—. No me he quedado con hambre.

—Te han rugido las tripas mientras dormías —acarició el abdomen del contrario sobre la ropa que llevaba—, gatito.

El coche de detrás pitó y Draco se percató de que la cola de delante hubo desaparecido. Con James ligeramente sonrojado en el asiento de al lado, arrancó nuevamente y se dirigió hasta la ventanilla del coche. Pidió dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos; Draco escuchaba, aún cuando la conversación era ligeramente trivial, Draco escuchaba a James como si estuviese relatándole la segunda venida de Cristo, con total atención, de manera que no le costó demasiado saber la hamburguesa y el refresco que el chico quería. Se dirigió hacia la siguiente ventana donde recogió el pedido y volvió a arrancar el coche para salir del lugar.

—James —estaba con las dos manos en el volante, mirando la carretera, pero James observó a Draco pues sabía que le estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo—. Sé cómo te sientes, tranquilo —giró a la derecha, y después un par de veces a la izquierda—. Te quiero, te amo y te adoro, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

James tragó saliva, bajando un poco la cabeza mientras jugaba con la bolsa donde se encontraban las hamburguesas, entretenido. Draco aprovechó un semáforo para detenerse y mirar por un momento a James. Elevó su mano izquierda y acarició lentamente la cabeza del menor. El chico lentamente fue alzando la mirada para posteriormente girarse y observar, perderse en los claros ojos del Malfoy.

—Yo también te quiero, Draco.

En otro momento, posiblemente Draco habría protestado con argumentos como que eso no era una respuesta suficiente o que no le querría tanto como Draco le quería, pero en ese momento decidió comportarse como el adulto maduro que al parecer era, uno que cuando era necesario mandaba todos los modales y formalismos a la mierda para animar un poco a su novio.

—Si no te sentías bien, si no te gustaba la comida o el restaurante, deberías haberlo dicho.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de que el semáforo estaba nuevamente en verde. No queriendo retrasar el tráfico, se puso nuevamente en marcha, rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy que hacía las veces de casa donde residía la relativamente nueva pareja desde hacía unos meses; estaba a un par de metros, un par de minutos con el coche, de manera que prefirió dar el tema por zanjado por el momento, preocupándose únicamente por conducir.

Entró en la mansión, aparcando el coche en la entrada. Apagó el coche y cerró por un momento los ojos; estaba algo cansado. Se echó entonces hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza hacia donde estaba James, que le observaba con curiosidad, aunque al fin parecía estar sonriendo después de la noche tan larga que les había tocado vivir. Draco, sin decir nada, se acercó a James y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios, apenas un roce pero que fue suficiente para sentirse un poco más despierto y relajado, casi como si James fuese una fuente mágica.

James y Draco bajaron del coche, cerrando entonces Draco tras ellos. James llevaba en sus manos la comida rápida que acababan de comprar, aún caliente. Se acercó entonces a Draco y rodeó el brazo del hombre con sus dos brazos, pegándose y a él y entrecerrando los ojos; Draco no pudo sino sonreír y dejar un nuevo beso en su cabeza.

—No ha sido la mejor cita que alguien ha tenido nunca —comenzó James, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor—. Pero tampoco ha sido tan mala.

—Ha sido divertida, gatito —comentó Draco, deteniendo el paso y apoyando a su vez su cabeza sobre la del contrario, cerrando también los ojos—. Sobre todo los ruiditos que has hecho mientras dormías...

Draco no dejó a James protestar; tomó la bolsa de la comida y se encaminó a dentro de la casa, dispuesto a ponerla sobre la mesa del comedor y tener una cita que quizá algunos puedan tildar de cutre, pero que seguro que para James y Draco no podría haber algo más perfecto que una simple hamburguesa. James rodó los ojos, viendo que ahora era Draco el que se comportaba de manera infantil. Se dio cuenta de que esos pensamientos no eran demasiado malos si sabía cómo administrarlos. Seguro Draco estaba dispuesto y contento de demostrar a su gatito lo mucho que le quería.


End file.
